Glasses
by Araiyalinn
Summary: Draco/Harry mild slash. Why is it that Harry's glasses are so frustrating to Draco?


Pale gray eyes observed the boy sprawled in front of the fire quietly. He would never be considered typically beautiful. His hair was too untidy, his clothing choices not nearly as flattering as they should be. He was of average height and average build, a pale oval face, straight nose and lips that were just full enough to not be a line. He wore glasses, covering up the most remarkable feature of the boy; his jewel like, almond green eyes. The gray eyes narrowed as they studied the boy further.

No, he would never be beautiful. His face was mostly average, just strong enough to inspire loyalty. The eyes though, if only he could get those hideous glasses off the other's face, then the vibrant green eyes would be stunning. Like open gates into the boy's soul; though his face might inspire loyalty, his eyes could bring devotion. Each emotion that flitted through them; it was clear, pure, real. But the other wouldn't listen, just laugh whenever it was suggested. Not that he really needed devoted followers anymore, the war had long since been over and Harry had retired from the spotlight. There was no longer a reason for the Wizarding world to follow the young man any longer, he was an unskilled politician and had no artistic talent; he no longer had a reason for a gathering to follow him.

Well, he amended, if Harry had decided to go into Quidditch. But, he hadn't and the avid fans of the "Chosen One" had quickly lost interest. He had become boring, the journalists complained. The Boy-Who- Lived never _did_ anything to make the papers. Sure, he attended the Ministry of Magic's Annual Ball, but there had been no collisions of power or scandalous encounters. And, when Harry went out in public, he never caused a fuss, never had the cameras flashing his way for some social error. There was nothing to report on him, Rita Skeeter complained. His thin lips unfurled into a tight smile, good.

He didn't want Harry being in the public, Harry was all his and be damned if he would share. Maybe the real reason those glasses exasperated him, Draco thought, was because they blocked _his_ view of the vivid eyes. And they pressed painfully against the bridge of his nose when he tried to even give the quickest kiss to Harry. Draco let out a pained sigh.

"What is it?" Harry asked, rolling onto his side to get a full view of the other. Draco fished in his pocket for a moment before taking out a small box and tossing it at him. Harry's hand flashed out and caught the box easily, a black brow rose as he read the the label.

"Contacts?"

"Yes, because you refuse to get your eyes magically fixed," Draco said, a ringing whine in his voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why do you want me to wear contacts Draco?"

The other rose a blonde brow and didn't answer. Green eyes clashed with gray for several moments before Harry sighed and stood up. He moved passed Draco and into the bathroom. Draco waited patiently, his knee bouncing. He heard the door open and had to restrain himself from whipping around.

"They don't look very good on me," Harry said conversationally as he made his way back in front of Draco.

He frowned as he took in Harry's face; the difference was surprising. The soft oval had become shockingly sharp. His eyes became more narrowed and the openness in them was gone. Draco tilted his head to the side. His chin became pointed instead of the soft curve he was used to, his cheek bones more prominent. The man, lacked any sort of character, Draco decided. Even the green eyes didn't make the face memorable.

_Huh, _Draco thought bewildered,_ the glasses really _are _a part of him_. He gave Harry one last, bored look before turning his attention back to his book.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Go put your glasses back on," Draco said dismissively. Chuckling, Harry went to comply; leaving Draco to his thoughts. Why hadn't his eyes become more prominent? Why had any distinct features become unremarkable and almost blurred? He was a Malfoy, he was supposed to have a a talent for knowing how people looked best! Just then, Harry came back in and flopped down on the opposite side of the sofa. Draco glanced at him an took in the glasses again. They did look better, he had to admit reluctantly. Not that he could understand why, he thought in frustration, but it was true none the less.

Sighing in frustration, Draco placed his book on the side table and stood up. He wanted to go in to the office and check in on the workers, it didn't do to let them slack off. Harry looked up and smiled, Draco felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. Definitely not beautiful, but _warm_. Swooping down, Draco placed a kiss on his lover's forehead, feeling the rim of the glasses dig briefly into this chin. Harry frowned at him in confusion as Draco made his way towards the apartment door.

"Oh," the blond said on, turning around to stare at Harry, "If you go out, wear the contacts."

Draco left the apartment to the sound of Harry's laughter.


End file.
